Rei
by Akari moya chan
Summary: Dia menunggu sang kekasih dibawah pohon maple yang dulu menjadi saksi bahwa mereka pernah membuat janji di bawah guyuran hujan di naungan pohon maple itu.


**REI**

**メガ**

**2015**

**Summary : **_**Dia menunggu sang kekasih dibawah pohon maple yang dulu menjadi saksi bahwa mereka pernah membuat janji di bawah guyuran hujan di naungan pohon maple itu.**_

_**Pair : GaaIno**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**WARNING : Bahasa aneh,gaje,miss typo, oneshot de el el **_

_**DECLAIMER : mau langit runtuh atau bumi gempa sekalipun om masha gak akan ngasih Naruto untuk aku,padahal aku pengen banget bawa Gaara,Itachi,Shikamaru dikarung terus di bawa pulang deh *dirajam Om Masha***_

_** Happy reading Minna**_

_** RnR please**_

** Dibawah naungan pohon maple itu dia duduk seorang diri,menatap iba mata sayunya pada segerombolan semut yang berlari menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dari hantaman hujan yang mengincar eksistensinya,dia tampak ingin sekali membantu semut semut itu menyelamatkan nyawa mereka,namun dia bisa apa,dia bahkan sudah kehilangan sebagian dari berat tubuhnya karna penyakit yang menggerogoti usianya,menyisakan sedikit semangat dan juga senyuman yang ada padanya. Tangan kurus dan pucat miliknya mengadah keatas seakan meminta hujan menyapa tangan ringkihnya,dan saat tetes demi tetes air hujan menyapa tangannya saat itulah dia tersenyum lemah sambil bergumam seorang diri.**

"**Ame wa suki" dia mengulang kata yang pernah 'dia' ucapkan padanya satu tahun yang lalu dimana dia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum polos,sangat berbeda dari kesan dingin yang selalu 'dia' tunjukkan untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya sebagai manusia es yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh kehangatan yang membuatnya disegani oleh semua orang,namun entah kenapa saat berhadapan dengan gadis blonde itu 'dia' tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi dinginnya,dia terus saja menunjukkan sisi lembut dan juga sisi hangatnya. Gadis blonde itu menutup matanya berfantasi dengan masa lalunya yang semakin lama semakin menipis terkikis oleh tumor yang bertempat tinggal di otaknya,yang merebut hampir semua apa yang dimilikinya.**

"**bukankah aku pernah bilang,jangan bermain hujan." **

**Sebuah suara bass membuat gadis blonde itu membuka kembali matanya,nafasnya seakan berhenti dan juga jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya,dia seolah menemukan hal yang sudah lama hilang darinya,namun dia terlalu takut untuk percaya,dia takut akan menelan kekecewaan seperti yang selama ini dia alami,berfantasi akan kehadiran sosoknya yang pergi dan entah kapan akan kembali,walaupun sebuah janji juga pernah mereka ucapkan,namun siapa yang akan menjamin bahwa umurnya akan menyanggupi janji tersebut.**

"**bukankah kejam harus berfatasi untuk menelan pil kekecewaan untuk kesekian kalinya ?"**

**Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa selemah ini,padahal dulu dia sangat menyukai kegembiraan dan juga tipe gadis yang bersemangat,namun sekali lagi dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tumor di otaknya memaksanya meninggalkan kenangan indah pada masa lalunya dan menghadapi masa sekarang yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dan tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang olehnya dia akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini,gadis rapuh yang tidak memiliki pegangan untuknya berdiri.**

"**apa aku terlihat seperti sebuah ilusi ?" balas suara bass itu lagi,membuat butiran bening memupuk di mata gadis blonde tersebut.**

'**pluk'**

**Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh kepala gadis blonde itu sambil mengusapnya dengan lembut.**

**Lalu tidak lama gadis itu merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya sambil memegang tangannya yang terkulai lemas di atas rumput yang basah.**

"**tanganmu terlihat pucat,apa ini menyakitkan ?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang memiliki tato kanji '**_**ai'**_** di dahi kirinya,ah juga jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam yang secara alami menghiasi wajahnya akibat insomnia akut yang akhir-akhir ini dia derita.**

"**Iie…genki desu." Ucap gadis blonde itu dengan nada polos,seakan dia ingin bersikap manja pada sosok yang telah lama tidak dia temui tersebut.**

"**yokatta." Gumam laki-laki itu sambil membawa gadis blondenya pada dekapannya,menyalurkan rasa rindu yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya menjadi seorang yang berbeda,menjadi seorang yang kehilangan sebagian dari hidupnya,dan benar saja sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya laki-laki itu sudah tahu bahwa gadis blonde itu akan mengambil sebagian hidupnya,menyita seluruh perhatiannya,dan memusatkan hidupnya pada gadis blonde yang dulu selalu diiringi oleh bunga bunga kebahagiaan,namun kini dia terlihat sangat lemah dan membutuhkan sandaran untuknya bisa melepaskan kelelahan,dan saat itu jugalah dia harus meninggalkannya karna urusan bisnis yang juga membelenggu kehidupannya.**

"**apa kamu tahu ? selama aku di Amerika,banyak sekali gadis-gadis anak dari rekan ayah tertarik padaku,dan kami harus menyusun rencana agar mereka tidak lagi mengejarku tanpa membahayakan perusahaan,dan itu sangat menjengkelkan." Jelas Gaara sambil mengusap lembut rambut gadis blonde yang berada dalam dekapannya.**

"**benarkah ?" gadis blonde itu langsung melepaskan pelukan laki-laki bersurai merah itu lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam seakan sedang menelisik apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki bersurai merah itu yang tidak diketahuinya.**

"**lalu apa diantara mereka ada yang bisa mengambil hatimu ?" lanjutnya sambil menahan serak pada suaranya.**

"**Iie,bohong jika aku bilang tidak ada,tapi sayang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok gadis ah tidak wanita berambut blonde yang sudah mengikat janji sehidup semati denganku." Sahut laki-laki bersurai merah itu sambil menangkup wajah gadis blonde itu degan kedua tangan besarnya membuat sang empunya bersemu bak kepiting rebus.**

"**siapa ?" sahutnya dengan nada pelan.**

"**siapa ? sudah jelas dia adalah Rei Ino yang berada di hadapanku."**

"**Iie,siapa yang membuatmu tertarik di sana ?"**

**Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet darinya. Diambilnya sesuatu dari dompet tersebut,dan diberikannya dompet itu pada gadis blonde tersebut.**

"**dia yang membuatku tertarik,apa kamu mengenalnya ?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai merah itu dengan nada jahil,sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa menahan kumpulan darah yang tiba-tiba saja mengempul di kedua pipinya membuat edua pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah,lucu sekali.**

**Hal itu tidak lain adalah karena gadis itu melihat di foto yang dipegangnya adalah tidak lain merupakan foto dirinya sendiri yang sedang serius menggambar sesuatu di bawah pohon sakura,dengan gaun berwarna merah yang membuat kesan dewasa yang melekat erat pada sosoknya pada foto tersebut.**

"**bukankah dia sangat indah ?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi dengan senyuman mengejek yang ditujukan pada perempuan tersebut.**

"…**." Tidak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya.**

"**dengarkan aku." Laki-laki itu lalu membawa kedua bahu perempuan itu agar menghadap padanya.**

"**bagi seorang bermaga Rei,menikah dan jatuh cinta hanya boleh satu kali seumur hidup. Dan saat ppertama kalia ku melihatmu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dan menanamkan tekatku bahwa kamu yang akan menjadi pendamping untukku,jadi tidaka da yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya."**

"**lalu bagaimana dengan kondisiku,aku tidak yakin akan menemanimu lebih lama lagi."**

"**aku mencintai kamu bukanlah karena ragamu,bagiku yang terpenting adalah kamu dan bukan ada atau tidaknya sosokmu dalam hidupku."**

"**bolehkah aku berharap untuk bisa terus hidup bersama denganmu ?"**

"**semua orang boleh berharap,karna harapan itu adalah hal yang mennjadi hak umum bagi seluruh manusia yang ada di dunia ini,karna Tuhan mungkin akan mengabulkan permohonan dan harapan kita jika memang sangat menginginkannya dan jika itu memang yang terbaik bagi diri mereka."**

"**aku beruntung memilikimu,terimkasih."**

"**aku llebih beruntung memiliki sosok bunga matahari yang nyata berada di sisiku yang dingin."**

"**berjanjilah bahwa kamu tidak akan membiarkanku kembali menyandang marga Yamanaka di nama belakangku."**

"**uhm…aku berjanji untuk tetap menggenggam tanganmu agar kita selalu berada dalam satu marga,yakni Rei."**

"**bisakah kupegang janjimu ?"**

"**tentu saja,Gaara Rei tidak akan menginkari janjinya. Kupastikan itu dengan nyawaku."**

**Mendengar itu gadis ah tidak kita salah jika menyebutnya gadis karna dia bukanlah seorang gadis lagi,dia adalah wanita yang sudah memiliki Gaara sebagai suaminya,ya wanita itu langsung menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan sang suami diiringi oleh bisikan lembutnya pada angin.**

"**Tuhan….aku ingin hidup."**

** OWARI **


End file.
